1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing information processing in an authentication using a card, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to perform the information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many business organizations attempt to maintain security according to a card, such as an employee ID card, given to each employee. For example, an information processing system is constructed so that each employee of a company is required to swipe a card through a card reader at each time he or she enters or leaves a building or a room where he or she works in order to permit only an authenticated person to enter or leave the building or the room.
Moreover, there is an image forming apparatus that can use a card for authenticating a user. The user can get authentication by causing a card reader, which is connected to the image forming apparatus, to read a card ID stored in the user's card.
Correspondence information between a user name and a card ID must be set in the above-mentioned image forming apparatus. This is because such an image forming apparatus identifies the user corresponding to the card ID based on the correspondence information.
However, for a company already introduced a card system for other applications such as, for example, a company security maintenance, etc., it is redundant for an information management system to separately set the correspondence information between a user name and a card ID for authentication by the image forming apparatus.
The following documents relate to the background art of the present invention.
1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-289164
2) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-187559